The New Invention Of Anissina
by Tiffany Von Bielefelt
Summary: Anissina has a new invention but what will happen when wolfram and yuuri get trapped in the future. Note I miss spelled her name i will fix it later please rate and review.
1. Chapter 1

The New Invention Of Anissma

It was an average day in Shin Mazoku, yuuri had to sign his mountain of paperwork in the office with Gwendal which was of course very boring, "Hey Gwendal." Yuuri said breaking the silence.

"Yes" Gwendal said annoyed, "Uh i was wondering if i could take a break I've already finished half of my paperwork." Yuuri said, gwendals wringles mutiplyed "No you may not" Gwendal said, "Oh come on i promise I will come back to finish it." Yuuri said giving his 'boo boo eyes'.

A light tint of pink was on Gwendals cheeks Gwendal could not say no, "Very well you may take a hour break." Gwendal said. Yuuri stood out the chair and said "Thank you so much Gwendal well I'm off."

Yuuri happily left the office and was headed for anissma-sama's lab, as he was walking down the path with pillers he heard a voice saying (or more like 'yelling') "WIMP WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING".

Yuuri quickly turned around to see Wolfram, Yuuri scracted the back of his head and smiled sheeplessly "Uh hi Wolfram" yuuri said.

"You wimp you need to be in the office not here being wimpy" wolfram said.

"Not a wimp" yuuri said "And Gwendal gave me some time off today."

"Where are you going" Wolfram asked, "I was heading to see what anissma was doing, why do you ask?".

"Because I know your a wimpy cheater so I have to know where your going!" Wolfram said in a annoyed voice.

"I'm not wimpy and i'm not a cheater" Yuuri said also in a annoyed voice, the two were arguing when a loud 'Boom' stoped the agument, "What was that?" Wolfram said, "I don't know I think It was coming from anissma-sama's lab we should go see what happened" Yuuri said.

"I agree", Wolfram and Yuuri headed to anissma-sama's lab


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Wolfram and Yuuri arrived at the lab and as soon as they opened the door a huge poof of smoke escaped, 'cough cough' "what happened" Yuuri asked trying to see through the smoke. When it cleared up they saw Anissina looking a bit disappointed "oh you're majesty i did not see you come in, what brings you here? " she asked. "I just came to see how things are going with you're inventions" Yuuri replied, "we came to see how things are going" Wolfram corrected, "oh yeah sorry wolf" Yuuri smiled sheeplesly. "I'm glad you two came because i made a new invention it called See-our-future-kun, I'm sure it will be a success but i have not tested it yet and i can't seem to find test subjects " Anissina said. "How about Gunter or Gwendal?" wolfram asked, "I've already tryed to get gunter but says he has to go on a trip to caloria and bring supplies " Anissina replied "then how about Gwendal" yuuri asked "he won't let me in the office" Anissina answered annoyed.

Then she had a idea "why don't you and wolfram be my test subjects?" Anissina ask hoping for a good answer, "uh um well you see i have to get uh... Back to Gwendal yeah Gwendal's waiting my break time is probably up by now" yuuri replied. "It has not even been twenty minutes yet" wolfram stated, "how do you know" yuuri asked "there's a clock right there now quit being a wimp and lets go" wolfram said "not a wimp, and scents when did you agree to go anyway wolfram" Yuuri asked a tad annoyed. "I'm curious to see what our future will be." Wolfram said simply.

"Good then its settled then now please follow me to the garden" Anissina beamed and began to lead them to the garden.

"Uh Anissina wait" Yuuri cryed, "oh come on wimp" Wolfram said dragging Yuuri by the arm, "hey I'm not a wimp" Yuuri protested.

They arrived at the garden when they saw a huge red and yellow machine with two black seats in the middle, "whoa this thing is huge" Yuuri commented "how long did it take you to make it? Wolfram asked still looking at the machine,

"I believe it took a month and twenty four days but I'm not entirely sure" Anissina replied "so are you two ready to give it a try?" Anissina asked anxious, "eto are you sure this is safe?" Yuuri asked a little worried "i assure you're majesty it is completely safe and i only use the best kind of material's to build my Inventions" Anissina answered. "oh then how about th-" "then there is nothing more to worrie about now is there wimp?" wolfram said annoyed about Yuuri asking things to slow down the process's, "I already told you I'm not a wimp" Yuuri retorted. Wolfram just drags Yuuri to the machine "Wolfram let me go" Yuuri protested Anissina just watched and sighed . In the end they where both in the machine. "Well are you both ready to give it a try" Anissina asked anxiously "yes" Wolfram said simply "i guess so" Yuuri replied lazliy.

"All right then we shall begen" Anissina said happily, she walked over and flipped the switch on the machine and it started to shake and make 'bonk! click! chin!' sounds "hey is this supposed to happen" Yuuri asked worried "hm I'm not sure" Anissina ask with her hand on her chin. Then the machine started shaking rapidly and clanks and bolts started shooting out "Oh dear" Anissina said worried "Get us off this thing!" Yuuri said panicking "turn it off!" Wolfram yelled.

Anissina ran to the standing table and got a remote with a single big red button and began pushing it but it would not work "Its not working" she yelled, suddenly a bright beam of light came from the machine and Yuuri and Wolfram where screening in usion and with a great poof Yuuri and Wolfram where gone and the machine broke in two.

"Oh dear that was not supposed to happen" Anissina said dropping the remote.

sorry guys for the late update and i left you on a cliff *sweat drops* but i really hope you enjoyed this chapter it longer than the last one please R&R and tell me what i can do to make it better. Love you all ^^


End file.
